empiresandpuzzlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leveling
Leveling up increases the Attack, Defense, and Health of a hero. It also provides a chance to level up their Special Skill. It should be noted that although leveling does make a hero more powerful, it is not possible to convert any hero into a higher tier hero. A 1* hero will always be a 1* hero, no matter how high they are leveled and ascended. Player level up is a different matter entirely and is simply a result of spending World Energy. How to Level Up a Hero At the bottom of the hero card you are presented with two different ways to level up your hero: "Level Up" and "Ascend". See Ascension for more on the ascension process. # Choose a hero to level and select "Level Up" and you will be presented with a new screen that zooms in on the XP bar. # Select a hero from the list to the bottom, adding them to the queue of heroes to be sacrificed. You'll see the experience that the selected heroes has is then queued to be added to the hero that you're leveling up. # Click on the now-green "Level Up" button, at which point the experience will be added, and the selected heroes will be removed from your inventory. Best Practices * If you intend to keep a hero and level them up, the very first thing you should do is find the little white lock icon in the upper lefthand corner, just above the hero card, and click it to the 'locked' position. This will make the hero completely unavailable when selecting heroes to sacrifice. Too many people have lost their brand new 5* hero for this step to be overlooked. * Sacrificing a hero of the same name as the one you're leveling up will give an astounding 25% chance to level up one's Special Skill for each one chosen. * Sacrificing same-color heroes provides 20% more experience than off-color heroes. * Sacrificing same-color heroes also provides a 2% chance (per star) to level up one's Special Skill, whereas off-color heroes only provide a 1% chance per star. * Leveling up a hero's Special Skill now has a 5x greater chance if the hero is max level. * Because trainer heroes come fully ascended and leveled, the amount of experience that they provide is substantial. It is best to sacrifice them only when none of their experience is being wasted, ideally on the higher ascension tiers. * Leveling by sacrificing 10 heroes at a time vs. 1 hero at a time provides no true value with regards to exp gained or Special Skill level up, but it does serve as the most efficient food expenditure per level. Because of this efficiency, it is highly recommended to level 10 at a time until you reach max level, at which point, the 5x chance to level one's Special Skill may very well encourage sacrificing 1 at a time (at your tolerance for the randomness, of course). 5-at-a-Time vs 1 While on-color feeding is generally recommended for efficiency sake, sometimes it is beneficial to just push all of your feeders into one more powerful hero, despite the loss in efficiency. This is because there comes a point in progression where leveling more efficiently means leveling more slowly, as several of those heroes are likely lower tiers than the others and thus much less powerful. Since they won't have anywhere near the impact of the more powerful new heroes to your squad, on occasion it may be best to forego efficiency in favor of having that new, more powerful hero ready to go. Here are some questions to consider as you ponder the need for efficiency vs the need for a new, fully leveled hero: #Are you comfortable with your current roster depth? #Do you have at least 1 hero in 3 or more separate elements that are each a priority to level? #Will this one hero make it into the majority of my teams? #Will this one hero massively impact an important aspect of my gameplay (such as Wu Kong on titans)? Level Caps How many stars a hero has (1*, 2*, etc) determines both it's maximum level potential, as well as the number of times that it may ascend. Each Ascension also increases a hero's maximum level potential by 10. All heroes begin at the 1st tier of ascension. A full breakdown of experience required by hero tier and level may be found here thanks to some deep investigation on the part of Muaadip. The primary moral to the story is that exp required scales progressively with each new level for both heroes and troops, as he showed in several graphs on the original forum post. Exp Values Per Hero Credit to Mariamné for the graphic. Hero Classes Hero classes were released in January 2019 and serve as a way to enhance fully leveled heroes. See the Hero Classes page for more information. Category:Heroes Category:Leveling